


Love Letters

by ShenanigansEnsue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: A series of love letters from some of your favorite characters.





	1. Poe Dameron

Dear Y/N,

If you’re reading this, it means Leia has sent me off on a mission and I don’t know when I’ll be coming back.

I’m sorry I didn’t warn you in advance.  Leia wanted to keep it under wraps for as long as possible.  I can’t tell you where I’m going or what I’m doing.  Just know that I will be careful, and I promise to come back home safe and sound. But knowing you, you’ll worry anyway.  

So, the only way I can make sure you know I’m telling the truth is to tell you something I should had told you a long time ago.

I’m in love with you Y/N.  I have been practically since the moment I met you.

I didn’t realize it at the time of course.  I thought you were just a good friend.  A friend I told everything to, even things I hadn’t told anyone else. I convinced myself everyone thought your laugh was contagious, that my heart skipping a beat every time you walked into a room was normal, and imagining the feeling of your lips on mine was something platonic friends could think about.

Eventually I figured it out.

I know you’ll probably laugh at this and I can’t say I blame you.  I was an idiot.  

You’re probably thinking I still am, but that’s a debate for another day. It doesn’t change the fact that I am in love with you Y/N, even if it did take me too long to realize it.

You are the most important person in the galaxy to me. Every time I go out on a mission, I think of you.  I picture your face and voice telling me over and over again to come home safe.  I can see you even now as I’m writing this.  The way you curl your lip in a half smile as you call me flyboy even when I can see the worry in your eyes.  Is it too much for me to imagine there is more behind it than just the concern of a friend?

Maybe I’m projecting, but I hope I’m not.  I hope those smiles and looks I catch out of the corner of my eye are for me and not just a figment of my imagination.  If they’re not, I won’t hold it against you.  You are under no obligation to return my feelings and I hope at the very least we can remain friends. 

Just know that I expect an answer when I get back. I don’t plan on dying before I hear it.

          With all my love,

          Poe Dameron


	2. Bodhi Rook

Dear Y/N,

I’m not exactly sure how to start something like this.  I hoped writing down my thoughts would somehow bring them in order, but it doesn’t seem to be working.  They remain a jumbled mess and yet, I know this is the only way I can tell you.  

I’ve tried and failed so many times to say it in person.  I could never connect the words in my mind to mouth without them getting caught in my throat and choked back down until all courage had left me.  Even as I’m writing this I feel my hands shaking and all I want to do is set down my pen, throw this all into the trash and forget I even attempted it in the first place.  

But I can’t stop now.  I need you to know I love you.

I love you, Y/N.

It feels easier to write it now.  

Three words.  That’s all it is.  Just three words.  Together they mean so much and yet I know they cannot begin to explain how I really feel.

There are times I can’t even believe you’re real.  

Your smile makes my heart stop in my chest with only your laugh able to start it again. Your eyes are so inviting, I know I could drown in them and die a happy man.  Your hair, your face, your neck, your arms, your hands, your legs all of them add together into a person I only thought could exist in dreams.

It isn’t just that though.  Somehow your mind and your heart outshine the beautiful shell they’re encased in.  

I know you’ve lost so much in this war.  I know you have your own nightmares and fears and doubts.  But despite it all you remain kind and forgiving, and that more than anything truly astounds me. You make me believe we can win.  You make me think that somehow, someday this war will end, and everything will work out alright.  No matter how dark things may get, all I have to do is picture your face and your voice in my mind and all my doubts melt away.

How do you do that?  How does someone like you exist in all of this? 

I don’t know if it’s the force or pure dumb luck that brought you into my life, but I know now I can’t picture my future without you in it.  I know I’m asking too much.  I know there are better men than me out there in the galaxy.  Men who are braver or smarter, and so much more worthy of you, but I also know I will hate myself forever if I don’t at least ask if you will be mine.

I’ll be in the south hanger.  Please come.  Even if your answer is no. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way.  I just need to hear you say it.

But, if you do say yes, know that my heart is yours now and always.

         Your pilot,

          Bodhi Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


	3. Bucky Barnes

Dear Y/N,

           I know writing a letter is considered old fashioned these days, but this is the only way I know how to express myself to you.  Steve will tell me I’ve either lost my nerve or am becoming sentimental.  It’s probably both.  There was a time when I could walk up to anybody and ask them out a date or a dance without a second thought.  I know part of me will never be able to do that again, for a number of reason, but even if I was back to the Bucky Barnes I was before the War or Hydra, somehow, I still think it would be impossible for me to tell you how I feel, except in the way I am trying to convey to you now.

           I don’t know how else to phrase this except that I’m in love with you Y/N.

           Maybe you already know this.  Steve has warned me about not being very subtle about my feelings for you.  He says I have a tendency to stare, which I truly don’t mean to do.  You’re just interesting to look at.  

          I love the way your eyes light up when you get passionate about something. I love how when you’re happy, your smile reaches every corner of you face until I can’t help but smile too.  I love that you tend to talk with your hands. I love the way your forehead creases when your annoyed, and inevitable eye roll and half smile to come after.

          I love how when you do meet my eye, we can have entire conversations with each other and never have to say a word.  I know for a fact it drives Barton absolutely crazy, but I can’t bring myself to care. I wouldn’t throw away the feeling I get when I can get you to laugh with nothing but well timed glance for anything. 

          Please tell me it’s not just me.  I’ve never had anything like this with anybody. There are times I feel like you know me better than I know myself.  

         I trust you with my thoughts and my life.  So, I know I can only end this letter by saying, if you want it, I would trust you with my heart.

          It’s yours Y/N.  Honestly, I’m not even sure it was truly mine to begin with.

          -   Bucky Barnes


	4. Robb Stark

Y/N,

           I’m sorry if I’ve offended you by not addressing you by your proper title, but for the purposes of this letter, I feel it is necessary to strip ourselves of such formalities.  I wish to speak to you, not as a Lord of Winterfell, but as Robb, the boy who knew you as a friend and the man who loves you now.  

           You know me well enough to know I’ve never been one for pretty words. I don’t believe any Northerner is.  But as I sit here, for the first time in my life, I wish I did have the tongue of one of those southern lords.  At least then I could find the words to describe just how much I love you.  

          I could tell you how you never seem to leave my thoughts in wake or in sleep. I could talk about your eyes or your hair or your laugh and the ways they make my heart hammer in my chest.  I could praise your wit and charm.  I could even ramble about your stubbornness that I at once adore and dread. But I am not a poet.  Any attempt to compare any part of you to something else would only fall flat and you would end up thinking me more of a fool than I already am.

          I can tell you this.  Should you be mine, I would love you until the end of my days.  I would spend every waking moment trying to bring you the happiness you bring me.  I would promise to respect and honor you and ensure you would want for nothing.  

          If you do not return these feelings I have laid out for you, please spare my pride. Send a raven with a short reply and burn this note in the fire.  I’d rather the blow to my heart be swift rather than a prolonged torture. Looking upon you and your family when you come to Winterfell will be painful enough.

          However, if I am not alone in these thoughts please, tell me in person.  I know I would only believe it by hearing the words from your lips.

           I offer you everything I have, including my heart.  I only hope that can be enough.  

           Yours now and always,

           Robb Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
